fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Super Robot Wars Galaxy
Super Robot Wars Galaxy is an upcoming Tactical role-playing game developed and published by Bandai Namco Entertainment for the PlayStation 4, PlayStation Vita and Nintendo Switch. It is the ninth standalone entry to the series since Super Robot Wars V. It is scheduled to be released on April 26th 2018. Characters Banpresto Originals *Masaki Andoh Bee Media Mazinger Edition Z: The Impact!/Shin Mazinger ZERO vs Ankoku Daishogun *Koji Kabuto *Tetsuya Tsurugi Cartoon Network Ben 10: Omniverse (Debut) *Ben Tennyson Gainax Nadia: Secret of Blue Water (Debut) *Nadia *Jean *Nemo Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann/Gurren Lagann the Movie: The Lights in the Sky Are Stars *Simon *Viral Sanrio Hello Kitty *Hello Kitty Sunrise Aura Battler Dunbine/Aura Battler Dunbine: Tales of Neo Byston Well *Sho Zama Brave Express Might Gaine *Mighto Senpuuji *Might Gaine Buddy Complex (Debut)/Buddy Complex Final Chapter: In the Future When We Return to Those Skies (Debut) *Aoba Watase Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 *Lelouch vi Britannia *Kallen Stadtfeld Cross Ange: Rondo of Angel and Dragon *Ange Mobile Suit Z Gundam *Kamille Bidan Mobile Suit ZZ Gundam *Judau Ashta Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack *Amuro Ray Mobile Suit Gundam F91 *Seabook Arno *Cecily Fairchild Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam: Steel 7 *Tobia Arronax Mobile Report Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz *Heero Yuy *Duo Maxwell *Trowa Barton *Quatre Winner *Chang Wufei Gundam Reconguista in G (Debut) *Bellri Zenam *Aida Surugan Invincible Iron Man Daitarn 3 *Banjo Haran Mashin Hero Wataru *Wataru Isukabe *Himiko Shinobibe *Shibaraku Tsurugibe Cast Banpresto Originals Cast *Hikaru Midorikawa - Masaki Andoh Bee Media Cast *Kenji Akabane - Kouji Kabuto *Fumihiro Awano - Tetsuya Tsurugi Cartoon Network Cast *John DiMaggio - Four Arms *Yuri Lowtheal - Ben Tennyson Gainax Cast *Noriko Hidaka - Jean *Yuri Lowenthal - Simon *Akio Otsuka - Nemo *Sam Riegel - Viral *Yoshino Takamori - Nadia Sanio Cast *Tara Strong - Hello Kitty Sunrise Cast *Johnny Yong Bosch - Lelouch vi Britannia *Ted Cole - Chang Wufei *Megumi Hayashibara - Himiko Shinobibe *Jay Hickman - Shō Zama *Nobuyuki Hiyama - Mighto Senpuuji *Mark Ishii - Bellri Zenam *Yoshitsugu Matsuoka - Aoba Watase *Scott McNeil - Duo Maxwell *Hikaru Midorikawa - Banjo Haran, Heero Yuy *Kirby Morrow - Trowa Barton *Daiki Nakamura - Might Gaine *Emily Neves - Ange *Tomomichi Nishimura - Shibaraku Tsurugibe *Michelle Ruff - Cecily Fairchild *Steve Staley - Seabook Arno *Jonathan Lachlan-Stewart - Kamille Bidan *Karen Strassman - Kallen Stadtfeld *Yu Shimamura - Aida Surugan *Brad Swaile - Amuro Ray, Quatre Winner *Mayumi Tanaka - Wataru Ikusabe *Kappei Yamaguchi - Tobia Arronax *Kazuki Yao - Judau Ashta Trivia *The series world layout is as follows: **Anno Domini - Daitarn 3, Mobile Suit Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz **Universal Century - Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam, Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ, Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack, Mobile Suit Gundam F91, Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam, Gundam Reconguista In G **New Frontier - Wataru, Shin Mazinger, The Brave Express Might Gaine. Nadia: The Secret of Blue Water, Buddy Complex, Hello Kitty, Ben 10: Omniverse **Al-Warth - Aura Battler Dunbine, Cross Ange, Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann, Mashin Hero Wataru Series (sans Wataru) **Code Geass Universe - Code Geass Category:Fan Fiction Category:Video Games Category:Crossovers